z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Murphy
Lucy Murphy is a half zombie (from her father's immunity and powers) half human of Murphy and Serena, and a main character in Z Nation. She was for a short time a member of the Westward-bound survivor group; she resided outside of Springfield, Illinois, but now she is currently with The Man. Post-Apocalypse 'Season 2' "The Murphy" "End Times" "Zombaby!" Lucy is born in a stable under a star. Unfortunately several zombies come to witness the birth. Her mother Serena sacrificed herself in order to save her child. The next morning, Murphy is sitting by the side of the road with his newborn daughter in his arms. Not too fond of Serena's list of names for the child, he honors his own mother Lucinda by naming his child Lucy. "Zombie Baby Daddy" When the group is concerned about Lucy and her zombie-like characteristics, they try to get her away from Murphy to examine her. However, fearing for her safety, Murphy flees with her into the woods. She starts crying and it attracts more and more zombies attention, forcing her daddy to change her diaper to calm her. However, he did not take any food with him when they fled and they are not safe yet. They find a house in the middle of the woods with a man and woman living in it. Pa Kettle and Ma Kettle. Murphy pleads with the wife, while crying, to take his daughter because he is afraid the group wants to get rid of her and he doesn't want her to be experimented on when he arrives to make the vaccine, although he does not tell the couple the part about his immunity. The woman holds the sleeping Lucy and wants to take her and keep her safe. But when Lucy wakes up to reveal her teeth and yellowed eyes, the couple freak out thinking that she had been bitten. Murphy tries to explain but the scared couple pull a gun. Murphy asks them for one last thing... The ending scene is Lucy in a crib in the couples house with the couple once again looking lovingly at her, however, they have bite marks on their faces, Like Cassandra. It is presumed that Murphy bit them to control them, making them guardians over his child. "All Good Things Must Come to An End" Lucy was seen at the end of the episode as a fully-grown little girl. Her real age truly unknown, she seems to have grown extremely fast, appearing between age of 4-6. Her appearance was otherwise the same: she was still blue like her father and had bright blonde hair. She was making two unknown zombies have a princess-style tea party with her. Its unknown if she's as misanthropic towards humans as her father, or being a child, simply doesn't understand what she is. Like her father, she's shown as treating the Z's like personal play toys. She laughed with glee when they couldn't drink their tea properly - the last line of the season was "Bad zombie," followed by her giggle. "They Grow Up So Quickly" As Addy and Doc tries to get close to Lucy they are captured by Pa and Ma Kettle. They are tied up and tries to convince the family that they are there to bring Lucy back to her father. Lucy can control the blends just like her father as she can speak and ask questions through Pa Kettle. She can also control zombies as she uses them as playmates. At the Kettle house half a dozen zombies can be seen, so she already shows signs at controlling large groups. As Doc and Addy shows up the zombies attack them and Doc is forced to kill one. Lucy whom has never seen a zombie get mercy before gets upset and runs into the woods. While there she encounters an ender and Addy ends up saving her. The Kettle family agrees to come with Addy and Doc but are intercepted by The Man before they leave. He stabs Pa and Ma, and hits Addy over the head. He then takes off with Lucy in a car. Lucy as the child she is, asks him questions and she ends up getting hit by his taser. To her amusement. The Man then puts a bag over her head and ties it up with rope. Through Murphy we see that Lucy feels like she is going to suffocate, causing another growth spurt. As The Man eventually takes the bad off of Lucy's head, she has grown from a child to be closer to a teen. "" Notes * When Lucy is excited she has a growth spurt, explaining why she looks older than her actual age. * Its currently unknown if Lucy ate living humans like a zombie or if she consumed food like normal people. * At a young age she already shows signs of having the ability to control zombies like her father. * Its safe to say, zombie or not, Lucy isn't all human. Her mother's pregnancy went faster than a human child's would. She is also growing fairly fast: Murphy left her with the Kettles when she was only a few days old. After a few months passed, she's portrayed as a preschooler. * Whether it's because she's half-zombie or because she shares her father's powers she can control both zombies and Blends. * Lucy appears to also be able to sense her own father's presence and location. (During her mother's pregnancy, she literally led Serena to where Murphy went.) * As a baby she was able to nurse from Cassandra. * It was revealed by Murphy in early season 3 that Lucy was around 1 years old. * Lucy went from a preteen to a full teen in less then a day * Lucy has blue blood * Her full name is Lucy Serena Murphy (Named after Alvin's mother "Lucinda" and her own mother "Serena") * Four different actresses have played Lucy as of season 3 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters